


[Podfic] Compromising Positions by daasgrrl

by Neptune_Centari



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Quasi-incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptune_Centari/pseuds/Neptune_Centari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft makes do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Compromising Positions by daasgrrl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Compromising Positions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231494) by [daasgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/pseuds/daasgrrl). 



[Soundcloud Link](https://soundcloud.com/neptune-centari/compromising-positions-podfic) \- Earbud tested and approved!

So here's the first of what I hope will soon be many podfics I have recorded. Thank you so much to daasgrrl for allowing me to take on this project and for writing this ridiculously hot fic in the first place. I hope this podfic does justice to your story.

Also, many, many thanks to my wonderful friend [ShamelessMash](http://shamelessmash.tumblr.com/) for lending her voice to the recording. I love you, girl!

Anonymous will remain anonymous, but he knows I love him too.

I really hope you enjoy this podfic and I would absolutely love to hear some feedback from you!


End file.
